


bare with me

by zombiesolace



Series: feelin' myself [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Asexual Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Humour, Pillow Talk, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiesolace/pseuds/zombiesolace
Summary: Dan bites her lip, fingers hovering over the keys.did u jrk of?She hears a thump from the bathroom and smothers a smile in Matt’s pillow.Are we sexting?? ScandalousDan rolls her eyes and considers doing this in person. Matt responds before she decides.I did, yeah. What’s it to you?Now or never.hw do u feel abt cuddling in the buff?(or: Dan and Matt get naked ;))





	bare with me

**Author's Note:**

> AFTG bingo square: “You’re not going anywhere” which i changed to "It not going anywhere" lol  
> also there is a brief and vague mention of past sexual assault in this installment, take care of yourselves

Dan catches the PSU bus from Wymack’s to Fox Tower. She stews the entire trip, replaying Kevin’s opinions over and over. He should be helping them, he’s got expertise to spare, but he’s not clicking into place. It’s been months and she can’t figure out how his puzzle piece fits. She almost wishes he were on the court with them, just to see what he can do. It’s infuriating.

Dan bypasses her room in favour of Matt’s. She presses her ear to the door and finds silence. With the assistance of her thieved master key she lets herself in.

Usually she doesn’t join Matt at this hour. It’s one of the few times a week he has the place to himself. With the third years in back to back classes and their drug stash locked away, Matt has free reign.

He’s in the shower, as she expected. She shoots him a text to say she’s here and collapses on his bed, arms tucked behind her head.

There’s a good chance he’s masturbating right now.

She’d worried for a while there that he was getting sexually frustrated and he’d reluctantly admitted to it be true. He hadn’t wanted her to be uncomfortable but she’d noticed. It’d been in the way his eyes lingered when she was clothed and _wouldn’t_ linger when she was changing in front of him. Motherfucker had he freaked out when she told him she’d seen.

Dan smiles at the memory. He’s for sure a fucking sweetheart.

Turns out it was less to do with them not having sex and more to do with the fact he had no room to do anything sexual. There hadn’t really been a solution up until this term period and the change in class schedules.

Now he tells her he’s on a routine which he finds takes some of the fun out of it but mostly he’s too relaxed to complain. Dan has to agree, he’s far less on edge nowadays.

She rolls on her front and considers the bedroom door. She’s used the bathroom while he’s rubbed one out in the shower before and she’s told him about her own masturbating regime. Truly the fact that Dan can talk about and schedule getting off with Allison and Renee, unlike Matt with his roommates, is a blessing. Having a sex life had never crossed her mind before coming to PSU – she’d never had the time, let alone the interest – so having a healthy, _communicative_ one is quite the adjustment.

She’s thinking now. She’s after some more information.

Matt texts her the moment he’s finished. _I’ll be out soon._

Dan bites her lip, fingers hovering over the keys. _did u jrk of?_

She hears a thump from the room over and smothers a smile in Matt’s pillow.

_Are we sexting?? Scandalous_

Dan rolls her eyes and considers doing this in person. Matt responds before she decides. _I did, yeah. What’s it to you?_

Now or never. _hw do u feel abt cuddling in the buff?_

There’s a longer pause this time and no loud noises of surprise. It leaves Dan tapping her thumb against her phone and unable to lie still.

 _What_ , he says _, you couldn’t figure out a way to butcher that proposition with an abbreviation?_

Dan flies off the bed with a laugh and hammers her hand against the bathroom door.

Matt opens it a crack and peeks through. “Yes?” he says faux polite.

“Dude, come on.”

He pulls open the door enough for her to see his smiling face. “I would like that, yeah.”

“Don’t get dressed,” Dan says, nodding at his bare chest. “I won’t be.”

He pulls a face full of exaggerated alarm and waves her away. “You couldn’t have eased me into this could you.”

Dan shoves playfully at the door and Matt laughs.

It’s not until she’s standing over his bunk, hands on hips, that she begins questioning herself. She’s not entirely sure how to go about this.

She strips off first because that’s the entire premise of this activity. It doesn’t feel great being naked in the room home to two assholes who almost constantly torment her boyfriend so she wriggles under the covers. Maybe they should have done this in her bed at a later date.

Matt pads into the room with a towel around his waist and his now superfluous outfit in hand. He waves his fingers at her in hello and scoops up her abandoned clothes as he passes. Dan watches him fold them, neat and precise, while she considers him.

There’s spots of water dripped across his broad shoulders where he’s missed them with the towel. His hair is heavy with water, curling into drooping springs. It’s times like these Dan doubts her conclusions about her sexuality. She wants to drag her fingers down his spine, kiss his fingers haphazardly because she can’t take her eyes off his, and hold him close. If everyone weren’t constantly telling her that this was only a stepping stone to sex then she wouldn’t have these fucking uncertainties.

“Hurry up would you,” she says softly, shuffling herself lower down the bed.

Matt grins over his shoulder and deserts their clothes. “What is this then?” he says as he makes his way over.

Dan shrugs, the sheet pulling up to her chin.

He laughs. “I feel like you’re a space explorer on an undiscovered planet and I’m an alien you’ve run into when we do this.”

Dan throws herself up in alarm. “I make you feel _alien_.”

“No,” Matt says, bouncing the bed in his rush to sit. “No.” He cups her face and presses a kiss to her mouth. “I didn’t phrase that well.”

“Matt,” Dan protests, pulling his hands down into her lap. “If you don’t _want to_.”

He groans. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to say how this is an exploration, that this is all new to me as well. I mean I’ve never had sex. Not really. Nothing I count.”

Dan vividly remembers Matt telling her late one night, their heads buried beneath the covers, that he’s pretty sure he’d had sex while high out of his mind and at one or two or god knows how many of his father’s parties. She’s stricken at the thought that they’ve found themselves here.

“Yeah,” he says idly, running his thumb across her bottom lip, “yikes.”

Dan kisses his thumb, his forefinger, his palm. She breathes him in.

“Anyway!” he says, “I have so much fun with you.”

He cups her face in his hands. “That’s what I want to say,” he whispers.

She kisses him, surges up to meet his face as waves rise to lap at boat hulls. Her breathing is immediately without rhythm, knocked askew by the force of their collision. A storm surge of emotion sweeps her away. Some days she cannot believe the precious swell of feelings that Matt instills in her.

He pulls away breathless. Cupped between her hands, he blinks stickily. His eyelashes a thick fan she can’t look away from.

“I can see your tits,” he says.

Dan screws her mouth up against a laugh.“That’s kind of the point, dumbass.”

“Aw,” Matt says, smushing her against his chest gently. “You’re so sweet to me.”

She struggles free and works herself into a reclined position once more, Matt following her down. After a moment she doesn’t rearrange the sheets, she lets them fall as they may. “You’ve seen them before.”

“Briefly,” he says, worming an arm beneath her head. She’s gotten changed in from of him countless times. He’s yet to see below the waist but then she can say the same of him. There are also naked right now, Matt’s towel lost somewhere between the desk and the bed sheets.

It’s a new and excitable feeling to have so much skin on hers. Familiar in that she knows how flesh is warm to the touch and _virgin_ in that she’s never been lined by another. Laid out and wrapped in the finest of silks, she preens.

“This is weird,” Dan says, “but nice.”

“Yeah,” Matt sighs, pressing his lips to her crown.

He dozes off before too long, Dan throwing her leg over him and closing her eyes in turn. She runs her fingers through his hair almost absentmindedly. Then down his spine and around his ass, following that circuit over and over again. Matt wakes briefly to blow a sloppy kiss against her neck, giggling with her.

They spend the afternoon like that. Lazily watching the clock, reading, scrolling, kissing — it’s a wonderful respite.

She catches him on Twitter, rereading the public’s opinion of them in real time. It’s something he does often despite not having much interest in social media otherwise.

“What’s this?” she asks, tapping the back of his hand.

He sighs, raising his arm so she can duck under it and cuddle up against his chest. “I’ve seen this same shit with my mom. Everybody either loves her or they hate her and it’s ever changing. Nothing truly awful has ever come of it but it’s not pleasant.”

The stream of insults that had plagued her those first few months have blurred into one monstrous form. She doesn’t remember the specific headlines or the big name commentators opinions but the vitriol, the palatable _anger_ , is unforgettable.

“My mom tells me women have boxed since the beginning. They were right there with the men and yet it’s only really recently, like in the last century, that they’ve been legally allowed to play. Kayleigh Day went and undermined a long-standing struggle simply by being the creator Exy.”

“You think Kevin’s anything like his mom?” she asks. “Revolutionary for sure, oh actually, you know what? I don’t want to talk about him while we’re naked.”

Matt snorts, “I wouldn’t have minded before we met. Back then he was on par with _Jeremy_ , like what the fuck?”

Dan’s mouth turns down in disgust. The idea of Kevin being attractive – let alone _desirable_ – is a horrific thought. “Please stop.”

“I don’t know,” Matt says, tone put on. “Allison’s always lowkey rating how bangable our team is. Maybe we should come up with an official list.”

Dan shoves herself into a sitting position. “Okay one: gross. Two: she only acts shallow, don’t put any stock in her performance. And three: this is making me uncomfortable.” Too much of the world places value upon beauty and sexual availability, she doesn’t need her friends doing it also.

Matt tugs her back, kissing her forehead. “Sorry, baby, I’ll rank the team – you excluded because, I mean, your jersey already says it all – with Allison when you aren’t around.”

She struggles to keep her face even, forcing the smile to stay off her face. “I wonder if people do the same with your mom?”

Matt’s body tenses and deflates in less than a second. “Wow,” he says, wondrously. “I can’t argue with that. Maybe you should become a lawyer?”

Dan makes a pained noise. “I really don’t need another option.” She’s getting closer and closer to needing to declare a major and there’s no ray of hope in sight. Physical education would give her both the knowledge to teach collegiate Exy and how to balance her student’s schooling. It would mean she could be an empathetic support system; something she never had until Coach. And on the other hand, there’s sports management. That is not a degree to be argued with. She has no illusions that making her way in the world as a black woman in a sports industry – on top of being the failing Fox Captain – will be an easy ride. However she could learn to assist the kids, tailor her care to each of them as they go. And the industry has and is and will be cruel to her no matter how qualified she is. What she needs is figure out what will make her happiest. And that’s a difficult question to answer when all she’s been taught is education comes above all else, your well-being be _damned_.

Matt chucks his phone aside, before rolling to curl around her. “Do you think this is what Adam and Eve talked about in the Garden of Eden?”

Dan groans and he immediately bursts into laughter. “We’re not doing the ‘do I believe in God, did I ever believe in God and how much did my parent’s control and religion affect my childhood?’ talk to top off this terrible conversation.”

“That’s fine,” Matt whispers, running his nose up her neck. “Renee and I have _great fun_ comparing Christian and Jewish interpretations.”

“Yeah, I’m sure _Renee_ does.”

He shrugs. “I kind of like listening to Renee talk about religion. She makes me feel like humanity is cared for.”

Dan smiles involuntarily. “That’s Renee.”

Matt shoves his face between her breasts and blows a hot breath between them. “What do you think about us discussing Renee while naked!”

She shoves him away giggling. “Stop making me analyze my friend’s sexuality’s! I feel nothing for no one!”

He props himself up on one elbow and she imitates him. “Y’know Allison is probably the only person on our team who’d be disappointed to hear that.”

“Yes, Allison is very aware of how she presents herself. No, don’t you think I didn’t notice you bring up _another person_.”

Matt smiles guilelessly, before quieting. “I don’t mean to make you think I feel sexual attraction for any of these people or that any of it really matters to me. I just find it interesting how people perceive and propose sexuality.”

“I think I got that,” she says, “but mostly because I can’t _perceive_ sexuality in a sexual sense. Shocking I know.”

“I’m shook,” he breathes, darting in to kiss her. “Oh wait, that’s just your kisses that got me like that.”

“Aw babe,” Dan says, putting her hand to her chest. “I feel the same.”

Matt glances away, his smile tinged with shyness. “You can’t co-opt my lines. I work hard to appear smooth.”

Dan falls flat onto the bed, arms tucked behind her head. “And you do such a good job of it, baby. Six out of ten times I would never know you were a fumbling mess.”

He wiggles on top of her, face buried in her neck. She makes an ‘oof’ sound that has him laughing softly. “Ten out of ten times I would cuddle with you when you asked.”

Dan wraps her arms around his shoulder and brushes her lips along his hairline. She drops her voice to a whisper for this private world of theirs. “Aw babe, I feel the same.”

While she freely admits she hadn’t had any idea where this experience would go, there is no part of her that had expected them to spend so much time rolling around. No even in a sexual sense. More often than not it’s playful: one of them winding the other up, short bouts of wrestling, lazy tickling. It is bizarre to be naked with someone and yet acting as though they would clothed. The world really hypes up the idea that nudity can only be sacred and special.

Dan catches Matt grinning at her at one point and raises her eyebrows.

He nods at her chest where she’s holding one of her breasts. “Allison tells me self-boob clutching is like a default position for humans.”

“Hmm, that’s true,” Dan says. She rolls onto her front and rubs her hand over Matt’s chest, stroking the shape and curves of him. His shifts onto his back to give her more access, arching up into her touch intermittently.

“So,” she says, after groping her fill of him. “How’re you feeling?”

His eyes are closed, face content. “In general?”

“Right now, about us being naked in bed and it not going anywhere.” She watches her fingers as they rub over the fuzz on his chest, slightly nervous.

Matt shuffles closer to her. “It’s really lovely.”

Dan huffs, smiling quietly.

He squeezes her ass lightly. “How about you?”

She considers their predicament. It’s nonsexual. There’s hardly more to say on the matter. Though, no. Nonsexual says what this isn’t, not what it is.

It really is lovely.

Matt scratches his nails against Dan’s skull as he tilts her head back. She leans into the touch with a pleased sigh. “I like it,” she announces.

He rubs their noses together sweetly in response. Dan grunts and rearranges them so his head is resting on her tits. She wants to look at him.

She watches as he presses a kiss to her sternum. It’s a barely there kiss. His lips on an angle as he tilts his head to look back at her.

Dan sinks down into his pillows happily, looking pointedly at her tits. “Comfy, hey?”

He laughs against her skin, eyes closing. “Trial and error, huh?”

Dan pulls him close with a small smile. “I’ve a lot of questions,” she warns teasingly.

Matt’s presses a few kisses to the same spot on her chest, nosing into her breast.

“I like it,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> broke: a sexy rendezvous in a trench coat and lingerie  
> woke: reeacting the "Grandmother, it's me. Anastasia" meme but you're buck naked under the coat


End file.
